


Singing Out of Tune

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s04e02 Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's Boss wants a Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Out of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's 'dream' at the end of 4.02 seemed to cut off abruptly, like someone had been suddenly called away from the conversation for a Chat with Someone Else (who speaks with a tilde because otherwise it'd look like Castiel was talking to Terry Pratchett's Death and while that would be interesting, it wasn't the aim.) Or maybe he just blipped out in a bit of angelic pique, but anyway. This conversation immediately shot through my head, so here you are.
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal September 28, 2008_

~Castiel.

"M-my Lord."

~What was that last little bit you said?

"The bit about putting him back?"

~I believe the precise word you used was 'throw' rather than put, but yes. The bit where you lied.

"Mm. I..."

~You know My orders. He has a job to do, and it's not finished yet.

"I was attempting to translate the situation into a language he'd understand, Lord. If he keeps on the way he has been, he'll still be arguing with me when the Last Trump sounds."

~True.

"He is stubborn, and resists external authority. Which stands to reason as he _was_ raised by John Winchester."

~Ah. Yes. You have a point there. We've all become familiar with _his_ personality. The cherubs in particular will never be the same. Squadrons, flying in rigid formations...

"Indeed, my Lord."

~Still, lying is a sin, Castiel.

"Yes. I didn't say I _would_ throw him back, just that I _could_. Which is true."

~Equivocation falls under lying as well. Angels do not lie and do not sin. You risk falling from grace.

"It was wrong of me, but I didn't see any other way to get through to him, my Lord. Not quickly. He won't believe that we need him. Unless he thinks we don't need him specifically, that anyone will do and his involvement was just random chance, he won't do anything but call into question every possible thing."

~Castiel. You are... annoyed by him.

"I... yes."

~Why, Castiel?

"We fought to get him out. We suffered losses. But he can't hear my true voice. He's not special, although he has a special role. And now he's resisting that role, and questioning everything I say or do. He's questioning if You exist, and acting-"

~Human.

"Yes."

~This is a part of his role. To be human.

"He's too human. Irreverent, recalcitrant, willful and contrary. If he thinks we need him, he resists. He doesn't think he's worthy, and we don't have the time to make him realize his true worth."

~Castiel.

"Yes, Lord?"

~Make the time.

\- - -  
(... not that that ever happened)

**Author's Note:**

> And a doodle. *facepalm*  
> 


End file.
